RARITY'S MASQURADE PART 1
by Mudkip327
Summary: This is part one of a greusome tale about the cutie mark cursaiders and Rarity. I made this for my friend!:3 THIS IS MY FIRST ONE! SO I HOPE I DID OK!


Rarity's masquerade

PART ONE!

It was a quiet day in pony vile, the cutie mark crusaders were walking the streets, SweetieBell whined "I'm bored guys!" she stomped her hoof on the dirt road. "Well what do you reckon we do then?" Applebloom asked knowing that Sweetiebelle had no answer. Scootaloo flapped her small wings "Hey guys look! A party!" They all looked at a poster nailed onto a wooden telephone pole it read: Rarity's fabulous masquerade, have the best night of your lives! Starts at 9:00pm all are welcome! ALL are welcome. Applebloom thought that it was a bit strange how the poster emphasized the words "all are welcome" so much, it made a small chill run down her spine but she surpassed the feeling quickly. "Wow! Rarity usually only has parties for older ponies! She usually doesn't invite fillies like us!" Sweetiebelle sounded super excited, Scootaloo sounded excited as well so Applebloom went along with it and she smiled also. "What do y'all reckon we fillies wear to these parties? We've never been to one so how do you reckon we dress for such an occasion?" Applebloom asked them, they all stopped and pondered this for a few brief moments then Sweetiebell spoke "Well, Rarity always says to wear the cutest outfit you have" Scootaloo then asked "Well how do we know if its cute enough?" Sweetiebell answered "We'll know because it feels right! Well we should probably get going to get ready for tonight! Goodbye friends!" Sweetiebell exclaimed then she ran off, Scootaloo said her goodbyes and flew off. Applebloom wasn't so sure about this party but she didn't want to let her friends down by not showing up, so she trotted home and picked out the best out fit she could. She wore a nice plaid shirt and a cute plaid bow, she also wore jean short shorts and one of Applejacks old hats. "Well I reckon that this will be nice enough!" She looks in the mirror and smiles, she writes Applejack a note reading: 'Goin to a party! Be sure to tell Granny and Bigmac so they don't worry!' Then she headed out to meet Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle. It was about 8:30 when Applebloom met them back at the poster "Lookin good Applebloom!"Scootaloo exclaimed, she was wearing a purple mini skirt and a cute graphic tee shirt. "Aw shucks, well I didn't really know what to wear so…" Applebloom said embarrassed "Well lets go!" Sweetiebelle twirled in her white party dress and led them to the old party hall. "This is where it is?…..Jeeze…..it needs A LOT of work….." Scootaloo says critically. "Oh well maybe it'll look better on the inside right?…." Sweetiebelle asks unsure of her self. They walk in, it was dark and musty smelling, they wrinkled their noses and stopped dead in their tracks. "Ew…. That horrid smell…" Sweetiebelle complained. "I-I think we should turn back fellas….." Applejack said abit uneasy right when she said that the huge doors flung open "Welcome darlings!" A sweet voice chanted. "Come on in! The party's this way!" She was a white pony with purple curled mane and tail, she had a purple and white dress on and a mask with many feathers on it covered her eyes and nose. They followed her into a big room, it was pitch black and it smelled horrible "Hey wait a darn-!" Suddenly a large thump was heard and the cutie mark crusaders fell to the ground with a large thud. "It's time for Rarity's fun to begin….." Her voice was faint but evil sounding.

"H-huh…" Applebloom woke up. She was chained to the wall beside her friends, they were stripped of their clothing, she franticly started looking around, all she saw was tables and tables of rusty, bloody tools. The room reeked of blood and other smells she couldn't make out, she tried to screech but duct tape covered her mouth. "Hush now little filly…..The party games are just about to begin…." Rarity smirked under her mask. She looked at them all deviously. "Which little filly wants to play first?…" She jabbed her hoof into Scootaloo's chest harshly "You there….You'll play first…." She ripped the duct tape from Scootaolo's face with out warning, she yelps and her eyes become full of tears. "Now what game to play with you….." Rarity walks over to a table and grabs a large branding iron she smirked evilly "This shall do…." She stuck it into a large furnace and Applebloom noticed some bones sticking out of it, Scootaloo must have noticed because she was trashing around trying to escape. "Until that heats up…lets do this…." She takes a nail gun and shoots three large nails into each of her tiny wings, she screams in utter pain as blood drips from the nails onto the cold, bloodstained floor. Rarity then grabbed a saw, it was a dull rusty "Perfect…" She began to violently saw away at one of Scootaloo's wings, she kicked and screamed and wailed in pain. Rarity snickered and continued when she slowly and painfully got to the bone she quickly snaps it off with one flick of the hoof. Scootaloo passes out from the intense shock….. "I'll wait till she gets up to finish...' Rarity snickers

PART TWO COMING SOON!


End file.
